Une bonne équipe
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Piqure de rapel, YAOI !


**_Une bonne équipe_**

Le jour de notre première rencontre, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Tout est encore clair dans mon esprit, malgré les nombreuses années qui nous séparent de ce moment d'innocence.

Je m'entraînais comme tous les soirs après ma tournée, sur ce vieux terrain de terre usé, mes jambes étaient de plomb et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Je ne contrôlais plus vraiment ce que je faisais ce qui m'avait valu multiple remontrances alcoolisées de la part du coach. Et puis tu le sais, j'ai raté mon tir. Tu marchais tranquillement, peut être préoccupé et cette balle à la trajectoire non désirée, nous a rapprochée. Du tranchant la main tu l'as arrêtée et ce regard que tu m'avais lancé, je m'en souviens encore. Il m'avait foudroyé, ces deux billes noires et brillantes fixées sur moi. Un frisson inconnu m'avait traversé. Qui étais-tu pour arrêter ce tir que d'autres craignaient. J'ai souris, tu as fait de même, juste avant que l'entraîneur de saute dessus et ne t'intègre à l'équipe.

Je serais l'arme et toi le bouclier.

Ho comme je t'ai fait souffrir. Je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi. Tu étais nouveau sur mon territoire, il fallait que tu fasses tes preuves et surtout tu m'inspirais cette émotion inconnue qui m'énervait au plus haut point. Et puis je l'ai compris et tu m'as apprivoisé, moi le tigre sauvage. Tu étais un karatéka confirmé ce qui te donnait la force, les réflexes et la maîtrise nécessaire pour protéger notre équipe, en quelques semaines tu es devenu un Goal Keeper d'exception. Ne laissant plus passer aucun ballon alors que je terrorisais les autres gardiens. Nous avons appris à nous connaître. Nous étions en tout point complémentaires. Toi calme et posé, moi passionné et incontrôlable. Toi fin stratège et réfléchi , moi fonceur et impulsif. Toi altruiste, moi si égoïste.

J'étais le tigre destructeur et toi l'ange protecteur.

Un jour, un petit jeune timide et gentil est arrivé dans l'équipe. Takeshi Sawada qu'il s'appelait. Tu l'as tout de suite pris sous ton aile, ton aile d'ange, alors que j'ai sorti mes griffes pour le chasser. Mais il a tenu bon et nous l'avons adoptés. Il nous a admiré. Nous formions un formidable trio, toujours ensemble, toujours motivés et soudés. Mais tu restais toujours le premier dans mon coeur, malgré cette inquiétude que je sentais en toi face à ce petit nouveau me vouant un culte aveuglé. Et les matchs se sont enchaînés. Rien ne pouvait briser notre trio de choque. Et puis nous rencontrèrent l'équipe de Tsubasa, la Nankatsu. Quelle bataille se fut, quelle défaite nous avions subi ce jour-là. Malgré toute ton adresse, malgré tous mes efforts.

Nous étions effondrés mais nous avons beaucoup appris de cet échec et en sommes sortis bien plus fort.

L'école de Toho m'a repéré et tu m'as suivi c'était une chance inouïe pour nous. Une bourse d'étude dans une école prestigieuse et une nouvelle équipe, une nouvelle chance. Nous nous sommes rapprochés encore un peu. Nous révisions ensemble, nous nous invitions souvent l'un l'autre à dîner, à dormir, nous jouions ensemble, mes manettes s'en souviennent encore et surtout nous partagions tous nos espoirs et toutes nos joies.

J'étais les bras entourant tes épaules, tu étais le cou recueillant ma tête.

Et puis après deux ans d'attente, nous participions à nouveau au championnat. Celui-là même qui avait vu notre défaite, mais nous étions plus soudés que jamais. Mais quelque chose clochait et cela venait de moi. Mes griffes n'étaient émoussées, mes rayures avaient ternies. Je suis parti sans me retourner. Me pardonneras-tu un jour, de ne pas avoir pensé à toi, au poids qui est tombé sur tes épaules. Mais tu as su faire face et aujourd'hui je suis encore partagé entre la honte de t'avoir fait subir cela et l'admiration que tu m'as inspiré en m'annonçant qu'aucun ballon n'avait passé ta ligne de but. Mais quelle soirée ce fut, celle de mon retour. Takeshi m'avait sauté dans les bras, tu m'avais foudroyer du regard, le même regard que celui que tu m'avais lancé le jour de notre rencontre. Un frisson m'avait parcouru. J'ai reposé Takeshi par terre et j'ai voulu t'embrasser 1 pour te saluer mais ton poing fut trop rapide et s'abattit avec colère sur ma joue. Je n'ai pas réagi. Tu avais raison d'être en colère, je t'avais abandonné. Et nous nous somme hurlés dessus, tout ce que nous avions sur le coeur et même dedans. Il n'y avait personne dans l'hôtel ou plutôt personne n'osa nous affronter. Takeshi était parti.

Les mots firent mal, puis se firent doux et sucrés. Cette soirée, qu'elle fut belle. Jamais je ne l'oublierai.

Je fus le ciel, tu fus les étoiles.

Le lendemain fut terrible. L'entraîneur refusa de me faire jouer, il avait raison mais c'était pour l'équipe que j'étais devenu plus fort. Tous vos efforts ne donnèrent rien, pourtant vous avez continué à vous battre pour moi et toi mon ange plus que quiconque. La finale arrivait à grand pas. La finale contre Nankatsu, ma revanche allait me filer entre les doigts. Heureusement l'entraîneur a cédé, grâce à toi qui organisa cette petite révolution. J'en ris aujourd'hui mais c'est grâce à toi si je suis là aujourd'hui.

Nous avons gagné. C'était un match nul, mais nous avons gagné, j'avais ma victoire j'étais le plus heureux des hommes et tu m'accompagnais dans mon bonheur, mais pour combien de temps encore. Déjà ma manager voulais m'envoyer en Italie. Là-bas ma carrière était toute tracée. Tu n'as pas voulu me suivre dans cette aventure. J'en ai pleuré. Je ne comprenais pas et aujourd'hui je ne comprends toujours pas.

Hier nous nous somme aimé, une dernière fois, puis nous avons pleuré une dernière fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et voilà tout ce qu'il me reste de toi, une odeur, une émotion, et cette photo que tu m'as confié pour ne pas que je t'oublie. N'ai crainte, elle est entre mes mains émues, lisse et brillante. Mon siège vibre, l'avion va décoller. Je pose mes lèvres avec douceur sur le papier glacé puis range l'image dans mon portefeuille avant d'appuyer mon front sur le hublot glacé.

Attends-moi s'il te plait. Je reviendrai un jour et je t'emmènerai dans un bonheur simple. Nous ne nous quitterons plus. Et nous reformerons cette bonne équipe. Tu seras mon ange gardien et je seras ton tigre. Tu seras toi et je serai moi. Tout simplement.

_Fin_

1) Au sens propre c'est a dire serré dans ses bras.


End file.
